


Climax

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 3 Ships, 3 Ships 2006, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bittersweet, Exhibitionism, I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Plot What Plot, Poetry, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, explict sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rose are bored while the Doctor is working on the TARDIS. They have sex pollen. Draw your own conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajikia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kajikia).



Rose peered in through the door of Jack's room, smiling at him.

"Want some company?" she asked. They were suspended in spacetime while the Doctor did something or other to the TARDIS engines.

At his nod, she promptly danced inside to where Jack was sitting on the couch. He was staring up at the 'window' the TARDIS had created above him. It was showing him visions of stars and planets flying above, the sensation of the TARDIS dipping and soaring through the realms of spacetime.

Rose sat down beside him, taking his hand. He turned to face her. "This makes me remember a poem I had to memorise as a child in school."

"Tell me?" Rose asked, snuggling against him. Jack looked up again, quoting slowly as the memory came back to him.

"All the strands of Time   
disappear, they fall away.   
The sudden light that illuminates all  
to catch the dying rays   
of a starlit universe   
opens the portal to a new  
and better world, made with  
these two hands,  
this small head,   
an opened gate a living door   
where the worlds are harmony itself  
and time sings with   
height depth width,   
the dimensions chime together."

Jack spoke, softly and slowly, turning his head to face Rose and look at her. "That's by a woman named Ana Dresden. She was one of the first Time Agents, the first human we knew of to travel by herself in a time machine. She went all alone into the future, and never returned, the Magellan, as you might say, of time travel."

Rose laughed. "I don't know who Magellan is, sorry! Smarter people might say that, maybe."

"Never mind," Jack said, throwing an arm around her and pulling her close. "You don't need to know who Magellan is to understand that whirlwind above our heads."

"No," Rose answered. There was silence for a moment or two, a comfortable sweet kind of silence, as they watched the stars.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jack said finally as the 'sky' went completely dark for a moment.

"Console room as usual, I think," Rose said. "I could fetch him?"

"Nah," Jack replied. "Come here, you." He made a grab for her other hand.

She laughed. "You've got something on your mind, I can tell."

"Just what usually is, love," he said, bending down to take her lips with his own.

He kissed her soundly, enjoying the feel of her warm breasts against him through her clothes and the sweet scent of her body.

Jack's other hand snuck down her back and snapped her bra, then he grabbed her arse, squeezing soundly. When Rose made a squeak of protest, he drew back, laughing. "But you are just so squeezable," he stated, sneaking back down to grope again, a bit more lightly this time.

Suddenly he remembered something, and pulled away, reaching for the table beside the sofa and grabbing a small package of yellow pollen they'd picked up on their last trip to the pleasure planet Eroticon 69.

He dangled the small bag by its string in front of her. "Supposed to make orgasms absolutely mind-blowing, especially for women," he said, reading the small slip of paper it had come with.

"Oi, you!" Rose rolled her eyes. "As if my orgasms aren't spectacular enough!"

"You know you're curious!" Jack said. "Hell with it, I'm curious!" He opened the tiny bag all three of them had shared giggles over when he'd bought it, took a small dab of pollen on his finger, and applied it to the tip of his nose. Rose grinned at that and did the same.

After a few seconds, they both sneezed, and Rose whapped him upside the head. She immediately took away the sting, though, by kneeling up on the sofa and leaning over him to kiss him again.

This kiss was a bit more tender, a bit more lingering, her hips rocking slowly against his before it was over as a warm yellow glow seemed to suffuse them both. And Jack knew what she wanted, just as surely as she most certainly knew what he did.

"Something's poking me," she complained, breaking the kiss.

"Something will be soon enough, sweetheart," Jack answered.

"Promises, promises!" She laughed, rolling to his side, a hand covering his chest, resting just above his nipple. Jack squirmed a bit, trying to get in closer contact. She obliged by sliding a hand up underneath his shirt, running her fingers across his chest.

He countered by doing much the same, pulling her shirt up out of her track suit bottoms and fondling her underneath it, his hand covering her breast still in its bra. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, then unsnapped her bra with one hand even as his mouth descended to take hers.

Fumbling between them, they pulled her bra out from underneath her shirt, Jack tossing it to the floor as they continued to kiss. Jack's hands were all over her chest and back now, lightly scratching her back just hard enough to tease, caressing and very lightly pinching her nipples in just the way he knew she liked.

Their kiss broke as they realised that the couch wasn't going to be the most convenient place for the activities they had in mind and that they would need to move to the bed.

Jack swept Rose up, easily carrying her as she twined her arms around his neck.

"My place or yours?" He grinned.

"Yours! It is right there!" She laughed, smacking him lightly on the side of the head. He retaliated by dropping her onto the bed, firmly in the middle, and promptly pouncing on top of her. Straddling her hips, he sat up to take off his shirt as she squirmed underneath him, laughing.

"Something you wanted, my dear?" He asked the question with a grin, reaching a hand down between their bodies to cup his erection.

"Could be," she answered, "but you won't be getting anywhere unless you let me take off my clothes!"

"No, I don't think I can do that," he responded, laughing, slightly giddy with the effects of the pollen. "Can't be trusted, you, you might escape to lead me a merry dance! No, I'll have to take off your clothes for you."

She spread her arms in a crucifix position and pouted at him, mockingly. "Well, I'll not complain then. Get on with it!"

He moved off of her, being very careful to rock his hips against her so as to allow her to feel his erection. Starting with her shoes, he removed them, and then socks, rubbing his hands along her feet, warming them a bit, then bending down to gently lick at a little toe, drawing it into his mouth for a moment. She gasped above him, and squirmed.

Her top came next. She sat up, and he simply reached underneath it, and pulled it over her head, leaning down just afterward to kiss her soundly.

Her white breasts nearly made him want to stop there and worship them for a while, but he resisted in favour of her more, well, southern glories, and very gently pushed her back to strip her trousers and panties from her. She lay panting on the bed, her breasts heaving like a heroine of some historical romance novel, her blonde hair spread out against the dark blue of his quilt.

"This will be worth watching, love," he said, gesturing to himself. He wasn't wearing either shoes or socks, and his shirt was already on the floor, mixed in with Rose's clothing.

Sliding his hands down his sides, head leaning back in ecstasy, he drew his fingers around his own nipples, one sly finger slipping up to his mouth to wet it, and then back down so the nipple pebbled with the cold. Both hands then slid down his body, meeting at the fastener of his trousers.

Undoing the buttons one by one, hips swaying in a leisurely rocking motion, he glimpsed Rose's hand sneaking down between her own thighs, and smiled.

Buttons undone, fly unzipped, and he let his trousers fall, sliding out of them with a motion born of long practice. He moved toward her, one hand going to his erection, the other reaching toward her.

Now it was time for a little breast worship. Kissing her gently, just teasing, an I will be back for more kind of kiss, he moved to breathe softly in her ear for a moment, one arm around her, supporting her, the other resting gently on the soft curve of her stomach. His mouth nuzzled against her neck for a moment as he felt her breathing quicken.

His hand sliding down to drift through her thatch of darker hairs, his mouth fastened on a nipple, tongue swirling round it and reaching down to suck. His hand came back up her body to the other breast, gently pressing and squeezing it in rhythm.

"Can I make you come like this, I wonder?" he said, taking his mouth away from her breast for a moment.

"Don't know, can you?" she asked, panting lightly. He kissed her again, his tongue moving inside her mouth, his erection pushing into her hip.

His mouth fastened over her nipple again, and he sucked more strongly, his other hand wandering over her skin, gently tickling and teasing. A surge seemed to come up in her body from nowhere, and he felt her push hard against him and go limp, falling back onto the pillow with a gentle sigh.

"Ooh, that was nice," she said. "Not sure if it was an orgasm, but it was very, very nice."

She took a breathless moment to recover while his hands wandered over her, caressing her creamy skin, enjoying the feel of her soft curves.

She finally reached over to him. "You've got something needs taking care of, don't you?"

"Might do," Jack said, raising an eyebrow, and sliding his hands back to touch himself as her hands reached for him too. For a moment all four hands were all over him, stroking his cock, Rose's fingers reaching down to press against the softness of his balls. Then her hands went away as she moved to slide closer to him, licking at one of his nipples softly, moving down his body to his erection.

Her warm mouth closed around it almost before Jack realized she was down there and he couldn't hold back a soft yelp of surprise and pleasure. She glanced up at him, her mouth full of cock, and did something with her tongue around the head of his penis that made his eyes roll back in his head.

One of her hands was wrapped around him as she sucked him, the other was brushing lightly over his balls on its way south, gently pressing against his arsehole. She took her mouth off him for a moment, and looked up, her eyes hot. Their eyes met, remembering the first time they had all been together, her and him, and the Doctor, when Jack had well and truly pounced upon the Doctor, when he had removed his clothes in a slow striptease and Rose, giving him a blowjob as he and the Doctor kissed each other senseless, had found his arsehole slick, already prepared. "For him," was the only answer he'd given to Rose's questioning look, and the evening had culminated with the Doctor inside Jack as Jack fucked Rose.

This time, though, Jack simply ran fingers through Rose's hair, stopping at a certain point on her scalp and pulling upward in the way he knew she liked. She gasped, and let go of him. Fortunately this was exactly what he wanted.

"Rose," he groaned, on fire wherever their skin touched. She herself was more than a little breathless. Jack pulled her up toward him for another long fiery kiss, their bodies clinging together, his erection sliding against her clit and nudging between her warm folds.

Rose was voicing wordless cries of pleasure, mingled with a touch of desperation. Jack gave in at last to the desperate urge and pushed inside her, groaning at the feel of her warmth and slickness against him. For a moment the feel of their bodies surging together was almost too much to bear and he held himself back, fighting not to come. He slid a hand between their bodies to finger Rose's clit, and after a moment she lost her own battle, and cried out, surging again and again against him. The feel of her clenching around him, her tightness and warmth enveloping him, filled his senses.

Bizarrely, and randomly at this moment, Jack suddenly found himself recalling something one of his first lovers had said, just simply, during sex, "You were born for this."

So very true, was all that Jack could think as he moved his hips against Rose's, grinding against her, thrusting into her, feeling her body respond to his as she climbed rapidly back toward a second climax, her breath coming in small pants and ohs of pleasure. His hands fell to her shoulders as he dipped to kiss her, pushing deeper into her it seemed with every stroke.

Orgasm seemed to approach like an oncoming train, all of his body tingling, eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure of it. He was fucking Rose hard now, both of them making lots of noise, the slap of skin against skin and the familiar creak of the bedsprings adding to their sounds of pleasure.

He could hold back no longer. Deep in her he thrust and held, shuddering, as all of him felt like it was spurting through his cock. Rose was shuddering against him in her second orgasm, head tossed back, eyes and mouth wide with pleasure.

Rolling over to his side, taking her with him, still balls-deep inside her, he took a long shaky breath, and brushed the stray hair from her eyes with a free hand. She was limp against him with her eyes closed, lost in her own world of pleasure. After a few minutes she looked up, as his wilting erection slid from her body and they let go of each other.

"Mmmmm," was the only thing she seemed to be able to say. Lying next to each other on their backs, they looked up together at the whirling stars above their heads.

There was a face among them, a familiar face with a familiar indulgent and yet slightly peeved look on it. Rose and Jack grinned, looked at each other, then, as one, took imaginary drags from imaginary cigarettes and blew the imaginary smoke toward the image.

The door to the room opened almost immediately and the Doctor entered, pausing at the door to look at them, still flushed with pleasure, their legs tangled together.

"Nice view," was his only comment as he moved forward. Jack and Rose moved apart a little to give him room to sit down on the bed. Shrugging off his leather jacket, the Doctor moved between them, both hands reaching to caress each of them.

Rose was the first to speak. "Not our fault you love the TARDIS more than us and we have to make our own fun without you!" She took the sting off her words by leaning down and kissing the Doctor's forehead softly.

Jack grinned. "No, I think it is our fault, and we have to come up with some way to make it up to him. However shall we manage that, I wonder?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking over the Doctor's head at Jack. "Dunno about you, but I could think of something we can do."

Jack reached over, picking up the packet of sex pollen from where it had been placed on the table, and duly anointing the Doctor's nose with it. He did not sneeze, just raised an eyebrow at Jack.

There was a breathless silent pause and then both of them pounced on the Doctor at once, their hands sliding over him, both mouths in competition to kiss his, ending up with all three of them trading kisses together. The Doctor knelt up on the bed, an arm around each of his lovers as they both reached to pull off his jumper and undershirt together.

Bare chest exposed, both Jack and Rose nestled in for a moment, Jack's mouth settling on his left nipple first, Rose following his lead with his right a second later. The Doctor was all but whimpering under their combined touch, a prominent erection growing, outlined by his trousers.

Rose released his nipple from her mouth and moved to kiss him. They shared a long tender kiss, and looked up from it to find Jack with his eyes dancing, watching them. A long mirror on the other side of the room allowed Jack to see their reflection doubled: Rose and the Doctor, her white breasts pressed against his tanned chest, the curve of her legs hiding the warmth of her cunt that was still dripping with his juices. And the Doctor, still clothed from the waist down, moaning into Rose's second kiss.

Jack moved behind the Doctor, drawing two fingers down his spine in a move calculated to make him groan. He was not surprised when it succeeded, the Doctor arching back into his touch.

"We'd best get you out of these clothes," Jack said, tugging at the waistband of the Doctor's trousers, and dipping beneath for a second to just touch the top of his arsecrack.

All three of them moved off the bed. Rose seemed to be unable to let go of the Doctor; she clung to him, continuing to kiss him soundly, but obligingly also unbuttoned his trousers at the same time. The Doctor's arms were around Rose, clinging to her no less fiercely than she clung to him, so Rose and Jack together had the task of pulling his trousers and underwear off, Jack throwing them to the floor in a heap as soon as they were off.

Rose and the Doctor finally stopped kissing, and turned to take Jack with them into an embrace, the Doctor's hard erection brushing against Jack's recovering cock.

"What have we here?" The Doctor finally spoke, reaching down to encircle Jack's erection with his hand. It was Rose's turn to watch as the two men pulled each other into an embrace, Jack's mouth kissing up the Doctor's throat, and moving to whisper something in his ear - she could faintly hear the word 'fuck' in the sentence.

Jack moved away from the Doctor for a second, who was standing silent in a relaxed pose by the side of the bed, and pulled Rose over to them, bending over to whisper in her ear too, a quick 'let's pounce!' Rose's flashing assent of a grin was all they needed and both of them sprang forward at the same time, pushing the Doctor back onto the bed.

Rose went for the Doctor's upper body, licking and sucking at his nipples, her swaying breasts making a inviting temptation for the Doctor to grope and caress. He reached underneath her to push his finger into her damp folds as well, licking the finger off, enjoying the taste of Jack's and Rose's mingled juices.

Jack found his place nestled between the Doctor's legs, presented with a tempting erection to suck and caress. He'd always thought the Doctor was perfectly formed in this way: exactly long enough for him to take all the way into his mouth, exactly thick enough to make his arse feel stretched, just a bit, when the Doctor fucked him.

He wiggled his arse, remembering the feel of the Doctor inside him, all around him, the cool of his touch somehow even more maddening than a more warm-blooded being.

The Doctor made a sudden soft noise as Jack took his erection in his mouth all the way to the hilt even as Rose's mouth latched on to an inviting, plump nipple and sucked it gently.

Jack's hands, currently positioned holding down the Doctor's hips, suddenly felt like wandering. Adjusting his position so that he could play with more shadowed parts of his lover, he continued to suckle the Doctor's cock, which seemed to be growing harder if that was even possible. The Doctor and Rose were kissing again, and he was moaning into her mouth, arching up into Jack's touch.

Jack's finger reached down beneath the Doctor's testicles to stroke his perineum. He knew how very sensitive the skin between the balls and the arse could be, and wanted to see how the Doctor would respond to the same touch that human males loved.

"Oh!" The Doctor made a sudden noise of surprise, voiced with pleasure, as Jack touched him there. Rose turned to look at Jack, who could not say anything, as his mouth was full, but cocked an eyebrow at her. If he could he would have grinned cheekily.

Sliding down beneath the perineum to the puckered hole beneath, Jack dipped a finger in, then reconsidered, pulling his mouth off the Doctor's cock, ignoring his groan of loss.

"Turn over," he said, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, but obliged. No sooner was he half-kneeling on the bed than Jack was parting the two cool globes of his arse, bending in to kiss the puckered hole and push his tongue into the soft folds.

Jack loved doing this. The salty-sweet flavor of the Doctor's skin mingled with an earthier flavour that in no way could be considered bad. The deeper he pushed in the more the Doctor moaned. Rose was underneath the Doctor now, her turn to ply her oral skills on him, while the Doctor was nuzzling her body softly. He pulled her legs around to lap at her clit, and Rose moaned around the Doctor's erection.

Finally Jack pulled away, his hand going to his own rock-hard erection. "I want to fuck you now," he said to the Doctor.

"Oh god yes please," the Doctor answered, blatantly ignoring any possible rules about the begging habits of Time Lords.

While the Doctor and Rose continued to nuzzle each other, Rose having moved back to be able to kiss him again, Jack went to find lubricant. Usually it was on the bedside table, but last time they'd been out he'd put it into his utility belt and hadn't taken it back out yet.

Across the room, Jack found the lubricant, and turned around for a moment, just watching the Doctor and Rose. He was bent over her, their bodies intermingled, his cock brushing against her folds, They were not kissing or doing anything except looking at each other, seeming to be overwhelmed by feelings for a moment.

Jack caught his own feelings whelming up, a great surge of love for both of them. After a moment they turned to look at him.

"What's keeping you?" Rose asked, smiling and gesturing for him to come over.

"The two of you look so beautiful together," he answered, walking over to the bed.

"Then we'll only get more beautiful once you are here," the Doctor replied. "I want you to fuck me."

Jack grinned. "Can do," he said, jumping up onto the bed, shaking it. Throughly coating his fingers with lube, he positioned himself just near the Doctor's arse and gently stroked the opening with the lubed fingers. The Doctor groaned, completely unselfconsciously, and Rose, feeling the sensation of the Doctor's cock nudging at her thighs, reached down with a free hand and positioned him to drive inside once Jack was inside him.

Handling his own erection for a moment, throughly coating it with the remains of the lube, Jack positioned himself and pushed inside the Doctor.

If anything could be tighter than Rose's sweet hot cunt, this was it. He could feel the Doctor's arse clenching around him as the Doctor himself pushed into Rose. Despite this being his second orgasm of the day, he wasn't sure how long he could last.

He let the Doctor set the pace, gently riding with him as he thrust in and out of Rose. His arms went around the Doctor's waist, and his mouth wandered over the Doctor's back, leaving tiny kisses and bites in his wake. His hips were pushing up into the Doctor seemingly of their own accord, and he never wanted this moment to end, not for all of time.

But all good things must end. This orgasm almost caught him by surprise, just that tiny push too far over the crest of the hill, and he was falling, falling into the Doctor, his body exploding with feeling. Head thrown forward, he rode it out, and surfaced just in time to feel the Doctor come as well, clenching around him in rhythm, gasping. Beneath the Doctor, beneath him, Rose's eyes were closed in ecstasy, her toes curling. Jack reached out a hand and drew it along her hip - the added sensation was all that was needed for her to fall over that cliff too. The Doctor groaned softly as she milked the last drop of come from his cock.

They fell together in a sweaty heap, limbs tangled up. The Doctor was in the middle, eyes still closed, curled into Rose as Jack held him from behind.

The stars still whirled above their heads in a never ending dance, and the tiny world of the TARDIS, at that moment, was in total peace.

Jack, in the post-orgasmic haze, snuggled against the Doctor, took a moment to note that the 'new and better world' the poem had spoken of, could in fact be here and now, this very moment in this very room, and resolved to never let it slip away.


End file.
